


Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Spoil saison 1 à 4/centré sur August]. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ; tu le réalises au moment où tu abandonnes Emma, celle que tu es supposé protéger et alors qu'elle est celle qui vous sauvera tous. Mais ce n'est que plus tard que tu en prends réellement conscience, à l'instant où tu réalises qui est Henry et surtout qui est son père.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You're not someone good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833779) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Quand ton père te dit que ce sera toi qui ira dans ce monde étrange et fascinant, tu sais parfaitement qu'il fait cela pour te protéger, alors tu ne devrais pas douter du bien-fondé de ses actes . ( _ Mais ton père demande pour cela à Blue de mentir, alors qu'on t'a toujours dit que mentir était une chose à ne pas faire. _ )

 

Tu ne veux pas y aller, tu préférerais rester avec ton père, pour que vous soyez  _ ensembles _ , parce que même s'il y a une malédiction et que tu sais que tu ne le reverra  peut-être pas avant vingt-huit  ans , tu préfères l'oublier et attendre que la Sauveuse vienne vous secourir plutôt que d'être séparé de lui. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais pour la première fois depuis que la Fée Bleue t'a changé en humain, tu fais preuve d'égoïsme ( _ Mais ça ne compte pas, parce que tu finis par accepter la décision de ton père _ ).

 

Tu as peur, et c'est normal, parce que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, et parce que ce qui passe dans  l a Forêt Enchantée est  _ sincèrement  _ horrifiant ;  parce que la Méchante Reine a juré de  _ tous _ vous détruire, même les innocents ( _ surtout les innocents _ ), et ça tu le sais parce que tu étais là. Tu essayes aussi désespérément de ne pas te laisser envahir par la peur ( _ il y a la honte aussi, celle due au mensonge de Blue à  _ _ Snow _ _ et à  _ _ Charming _ _ et tu t'en veux indirectement de ce que tu ne sais pas encore être l'égoïsme de ton père _ ) ; mais c'est un échec total.

 

Tu finis malgré tes doutes et tes réticences par entrer dans cette armoire que toi et ton père vous avez mis tant de temps à fabriquer ( _s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de malédiction tu te sentirais sûrement fier_ __ _de toi-même et de ton père. Et tu aurais raison) ;_ puis tu attends. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu dois attendre, mais ce que tu sais c'est que ce monde n'est pas le tien et la peur surgit d'un seul coup et commence à te submerger ( _ce_ _n'est_ _pas de la lâcheté, pas vraiment, du moins pas encore, ça, ça viendra un peu plus tard_ ). 

 

Le bébé, l'enfant, la princesse finit par arriver dans une belle couverture brodée de son nom, et elle a beau avoir  seulement quelques instants d'existence, elle porte l'avenir de son monde sur les épaules ( _ tu ne peux t'empêcher de la plaindre sincèrement pour ce destin qu'elle n'a pas choisi, et c'est probablement l'une des seules fois que tu le fais pour elle) _ . Mais la petite princesse n'est pas la seule à avoir un destin plus grand qu'elle et bien trop lourd et face à l'ampleur de la tâche, tu ne peux que trembler ; et c'est ce que tu fais.

 

L'enfant s'appelle Emma, et tu ne le sais pas encore, mais bientôt tu vas la laisser seule sans personne pour lui dire qui elle est, ce qu'elle doit faire ni même à quel point elle était  _ désirée _ et  _ voulue  _ par ses parents ( _ c'est probablement également cela qui fait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, parce que l'une des choses qui va le plus manquer à Emma c'est de savoir que ses parents auraient voulu la garder avec elle).  _ Ce n'est qu'une gamine, et tu n'es qu'un enfant mais c'est toi le plus âgé, alors ton rôle dans ce monde c'est de la protéger des dangers ( _ malgré ta peur, à ce moment tu te fais la promesse de le faire. D'une certaine manière, c'est un mensonge, parce que tu ne l'honorera pas, cette promesse).  _ À aucun moment tu ne maudis réellement ton père, parce que tu sais pourquoi il l'a fait, pour te préserver ( _ ce n'est que plus tard, lors de moments d'égarements, que tu le haïra pour ne pas te haïr toi-même _ ) et tu as tellement peur de le décevoir qu'à aucun moment tu ne penses même qu'il a fait preuve d'égoïsme en voulant te protéger ( _ mais ton père n'est pas comme cela, pas vrai  _ ?)

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle et toi vous finissez  par atterrir dans cet orphelinat  et cela ne te plaît pas dès le début ; ta première  idée est de fuir et d'arracher Emma à cet endroit, parce que c'est la Sauveuse,  une princesse et qu'elle mérite mieux que cela. Tu es plein de bonne volonté, et même si cela ne te semble pas facile au premier abord, tu es déterminé à te battre pour elle ( _ alors, tu es encore combatif et plein de courage _ ). 

 

Mais tu n'as que huit ans, alors comment résister au désir de partir d'ici, à l'aventure dans ce monde que tu ne connais pas encore ? Et ce, quant bien même cela signifie abandonner cette enfant dont il faut que tu prennes soin, qui grandira seule et ne saura pas qu'elle est la Sauveuse ( _c'est de la lâcheté et de l'égoïsme, peut-être même un manque de sincérité mais tu ne te changes pas en pantin de bois, alors c'est que ce ne doit pas être si grave que ça_ ). Tu pars, et un morceau de ton cœur se serre quand tu réalises quelle double trahison tu fais : à ton père, mais aussi à Emma.

 

Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ; tu le réalises au moment o ù tu abandonnes Emma, celle que tu es supposé protég er et  alors  qu 'elle est celle qui vous sauvera tous ; tu es lâche et égoïs t e et faux mais sur le moment tu ne t'en souci e s pas. Tu redeviens celui que tu avais juré de ne plus être,  que ce soit en le promettant à ton père, à Blue, à  Jiminy ou encore à toi-même ( _ cette promesse tu la brises sans aucun remord parce que tu es persuadé que tout  s e passera bien pour elle, parce que vos parents respectifs ne vous auraient jamais envoyé s dans un monde dangereux, en tout cas c'est ce que tu penses. _ )

 

M ais encore une fois, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, et ton père aurait d û savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de t'envoyer toi et non  Snow ,  et ça tu commences à le comprendre ( _ parce que  Snow n'aurait jamais abandonné sa fille. _ )

 

M ais, alors que tu fuis tes responsabilités, tu n'y penses pas, et ce n'est que plus tard que les remords t'envahiront ; alors tu réaliseras que tu n'es _ réellement pas  _ quelqu'un de bien. Tu as huit ans et tu cours loin de cette histoire de malédiction, de contes de fées et de pantin de bois et de princesse orpheline. ( _ Et surtout tu essayes désespérément d'oublier tout cela, parce que si tu ne sais plus qui tu es ni qui est ton père, alors peut-être que la honte et la déception que ressentirait ton père s'il savait seront plus simple à ignorer. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. _ )

 

_§§§§_

 

Tu grandis. Tu deviens adulte et tu changes de nom aussi, parce qu'apparemment dans ce monde, s'appeler Pinocchio est plus une blague qu'autre chose, et tu ne comprend pas pourquoi ( _ pas au début du moins _ ). Tu n'es plus un enfant, et c'est peut-être là que tu devrais essayer de retrouver Emma, lui dire pour son destin, mais sans savoir pourquoi, tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire. Peut-être est-ce parce que ta mission ne t'intéresse plus ( _ c'est faux, tu ne sais juste plus comment  faire , tu ne  sais  plus comment faire croire à quelqu'un que la magie existe, parce que toi-même tu n'arrives presque plus à y croire. _ ) mais surtout parce qu'inconsciemment tu sais qu'elle ne te croira pas.

 

Quand tu retrouves Emma pour la première fois, tu as vingt-six ans et elle dix-huit ; ce n'est pas elle que tu rencontres, mais Neal Cassidy. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, alors cela ne te gène absolument pas de briser ce qui aurait pu être entre eux et même si tu te sens désolé pour eux, tu décides que ta mission est plus importante que leur romance ( _tu es égoïste et tu le sais, mais tu ne peux que te dire que ton père, en un sens, t'a sacrifié pour que tu ailles aider Emma, et peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu ne veux que te venger sur quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aussi devra se sacrifier pour qu'elle accomplisse son destin). _Neal te croit coupable de beaucoup de choses, mais s'il n'a pas tord sur certains points, il y a un certain nombre de chose qu'il ne sait pas ( _comme le fait qu'on t'a envoyé seul quand tu étais enfant et aussi le fait que, bordel, comment Blue a-t-elle pu un seul instant cautionner cela ?_ ) Alors tu prends à nouveau la fuite et tu te fais oublier pendant un certain temps.

 

Ce n'est que dix ans plus tard que tu reçois la première piqûre de rappel et elle est  _ très _ ,  _ très _ douloureuse ; soudain tu panique s .  _ Je suis entrain de redevenir un pantin de bois _ est ta première pensée, et bizarrement tu ne penses même pas à appeler ton père au secours, même de façon inutile ( _ parce qu'avec le temps tu as réussi à apprendre à te débrouiller seul, quant bien même ton père te manque affreusement, sans compter la peine qu'il aura quand il saura que tu n'as pas aidé la Sauveuse à s'en sortir) _ .  Mais tu ne penses pas à Emma sur l'instant, mais juste à un moyen, n'importe lequel pour te sortir de ce cauchemar dans lequel tu t'es toi-même jeté.

 

C'est un échec total, encore un et ce n'est qu'après t'être fait roulé par Tamara que tu décides de te battre pour que cette fichue malédiction prenne fin ; tu dis au revoir à Neal et tu roules ensuite vers Storybrooke. Tu n'a s aucune idée de ce que tu va y découvrir ( _ tu regretterais presque que Neal ne soit pas venu avec toi _ ). 

 

_§§§§_

 

Aller à Storybrooke n'est  pas une diffi culté, parce que  _ toi _ , tu viens de  la Forêt Enchantée  ; tu comprends tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'Emma quand tu la vois, parce qu'elle n'a pas changé tant que ça depuis ses dix-huit ans. Tu souris, sûr de toi ( _ alors qu'intérieurement tu es pétrifié, parce que tu as dans l'idée que la faire croire sera compliqué. Tu n'a s aucune idée d'à quel point tu as raison ; réparer tes anciennes erreurs risque de prendre du temps _ )  et tu t'avances vers elle ; le premier contact s'avère positif, parce que tu sens que tu l'intrigues.

 

Tu ne sais pas qui est le gamin qui se trouve à côté d'elle, à vrai dire tu t'en fiches parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dix ans plus tôt ; sauf que Henry n'est pas un gosse ordinaire et qu'en discutant avec lui tu réalises qu'il est l'enfant d'Emma. Finalement, tu ne mets pas tant de temps que cela à comprendre la vérité, et quand cela arrive, ton monde s'écroule en partie ( _ quelque  chose se brise  alors , parce que quelque chose a été détruit ce jour-là _ ).

 

Tu sais déjà que tu n'es  p as quelqu'un de bien, avant même  de connaître Henry, mais ce n'est que plus tard que tu en prends réellement conscience, à l'instant où tu réalises qui est Henry et surtout qui est son père. Ce n'est que là que tu comprends ; tu n'es  _ définitivement _ pas quelqu'un de bien ( _ tu réalises tout ça en parlant d'Henry avec Emma et l'air de rien tu lui demandes qui est le père du gosse. Emma dit qu'il est mort, mais toi tu comprends tout de suite que c'est un mensonge ; menteuse, te murmures tu à toi-même _ ). 

 

Peut-être que ce n'est que là que tu sais ce que tu as fait, que tu saisis  _ réellement _ l'ampleur de tes actes et tu te dégoûtes toi-même ( _ parce qu'Emma a abandonné Henry et parce que, bordel, tu sais qu'ils auraient pu être une famille et qu'à cause de toi ça n'arrivera jamais, parce que tu as été lâche, égoïste et faux _ ). Par moments, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire qu'en réalité, si tu redeviens un pantin de bois, c'est parce que tu les as détruit eux, pas parce que la Sauveuse ne croit pas en elle-même et qu'à cause de toi la Méchante Reine va gagner. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui se brise en toi, et peut-être qu'en fait tu te dis en toi-même que tu mérites le sort qui t'arrive ( _ tu es un monstre, d'un certain point de vue, et maintenant tu le sais, parce que tu n'es plus cet enfant peureux qui autrefois avait encore le choix. Tu vas mourir et tu le sais, parce que la Sauveuse ne réussit pas à croire et ce par ta faute _ ).

 

Parler à nouveau avec Blue est atroce et profondément douloureux, même si cela te fait un  bien fou, parce qu'elle a toujours été une sorte de mère pour toi ( _ tu souris quand tu sais qui elle est dans ce monde,  à savoir la Mère Supérieur,  parce que ça ne t'étonne absolument pas _ ) ; et bizarrement, tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir écouté ton père. Non, mais en revanche tu  _ t'en _ veux, parce que  _ tu _ as échoué, qu'Emma ne brisera pas la malédiction ( _ et tu as décidé que tu ne reverrais pas ton père, parce que ça ferait trop mal, et parce tu aurais trop honte _ ) et tu vas mourir à cause de cela.

 

Te faire passer pour Neal est une idée incroyablement stupide,  parce que même si Gold peut  _ effectivement _ se faire avoir par ton petit numéro de fils prodigue ( _ d'ailleurs c'est effectivement ce qui se passe _ ), tenter de se servir de la dague pour le contrôler  dans un monde  _ sans magie _ est quelque chose de parfaitement inutile. Le sorcier finit par s'en rendre compte, et le fait qu'il te confronte à ton père est une vengeance personnelle dont tu te serais bien passé ; une bonne ( _ ou mauvaise _ ) idée aurait probablement été de dire à Rumplestiltskin où se trouve son fils ( _ mais il est certain que ni Neal, ni Emma n'auraient appréciés _ ). Tout tes efforts tombent à l'eau et ne sont que des échecs cuisants  et tu te transformes de plus en plus en pantin de bois et personne à part Henry ne semble s'en rendre compte ( _ mais Henry n'est qu'un enfant et il ne peut pas pousser Emma à croire en la magie. Chaque fois  que  tu vois Henry, tu te sens mal, parce que tu imagines la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir ; mais sans lui rien de cela ne pourrait être, alors tout est pour le mieux, parce que tu le saurais si ce n'était pas le cas ?) _

 

Montrer ta jambe de bois à Emma aurait pu fonctionner, enfin si elle n'avait pas été aussi butée et incapable de ne serait-ce que  _ croire _ ( _ mais comment pourrais-tu la blâmer, puisque tu étais supposé  être celui qui devait la faire croire, mais tu as échoué. Ton comportement était une erreur et tu en as conscience _ )  et tu comprend  _ enfin _ que tout es t foutu, que toi et tout les autres vous avez perdu et que la Méchante Reine va bientôt gagner.  Le sortilège qui change ton corps en bois recommence à agir, et  alors que ton souffle se coupe et que tu n'arrives presque plus à respirer, tu abandonnes complètement.

 

Sauf que la Sauveuse est quelqu'un d'imprévisible et qu'enfin elle réussit à croire, mais il est trop tard pour toi et tu ne le regrettes presque pas à vrai dire ( _ même si intérieurement ça te soulages, parce que cela signifie que peut-être tu n'as pas totalement échoué ; peut-être qu'alors ton père ne sera pas si en colère que ça contre toi _ ).  Et, alors que le sort va bientôt te faire taire, tu voudrais presque dire à Emma ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dix ans plus tôt et pourquoi Neal l' a  abandonnée ; mais tu sais parfaitement que c'est inutile, alors tu te tais. Le sort t'emporte et soudain tu perds connaissance. Tu meurs ( _ en tout cas c'est ce que tu crois _ ).

 

_§§§§_

 

 

Ce n'est que quand la vague de magie traverse Storybrooke que tu finis par te réveiller,  et de toute évidence, ce n'est pas folichon, mais au moins tu  _ respires _  ; tu comprends très vite que seule la magie a pu produire un tel effet. Et donc tu te dis que la seule explication est qu'Emma a brisé le sortilège, mais puisque tu te refuses d'être vu, alors tu t'en souci e s à peine. Tu fuis ( _ ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois, sauf que là tu regrettes vraiment  ce qu'il s'est passé , mais tu as trop honte pour pouvoir te présenter face à ton père _ ).

 

T u ne vis pas, mais tu ne survis pas vraiment non plus ( _ tu existes et c'est déjà beaucoup _ ) et tu n'es qu'un pantin de bois, alors tu ne vois pas pourquoi on se soucierait de toi. Il ne pourrait y avoir que Blue ou ton père, mais ils ne te retrouvent pas, et tu te dis que c'est sûrement pour le mieux.

 

Revoir  Snow est un choc, parce que tu ne te doutais pas que tu serais un jour retrouvé, et là encore la honte te submerge, tu n'as  pas  aidé sa fille et tu as fui, mais tu ne lui dis rien, parce qu'alors tu es encore un lâche. Et tu apprend que Neal est à Storybrooke, et, stupidement, tu te mets soudain à espérer, et à croire que peut-être ce que tu as foutu en l'ait dix ans plus pourra être réparé ; qu'il est possible que ces deux la se retrouvent. ( _ Tu as tord et tu le sais déjà, parce que rien de ce que tu as détruit ne pourra revivre à nouveau ; le choc  t'atteint malgré tout et tu voudrais que ton cœur aussi soit en bois, pour pouvoir ne plus rien ressentir, ni la honte, ni la tristesse _ ). Ton refus de voir ton père blesse Blanche, parce qu'elle ne te comprend pas et tu sais pourquoi ; tu es persuadé qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal ( _ mais elle a tué Cora et a manipulé Regina, alors d'une certaine manière elle est plus coupable que toi _ ). 

 

Cette période de ta vie est un moment pendant lequel tu vois beaucoup de monde passer à ta porte, mais pas forcément celles que tu voudrais voir ; Tamara est l'une d'elles et réaliser qu'elle  _ sait  _ pour la magie te coupe le souffle, parce que  _ bordel _ , tu n'avais pas prévu ça. Elle te propose un marché, quelque chose qui pourrait te sauver de ce que tu es devenu, et si tout ton corps de bois exulte à l'idée de redevenir  _ normal _ , d'un autre côté ta conscience hurle que ce n'est pas  _ du tout  _ une chose à faire ( _ mais Jiminy Cricket n'est plus là, alors tout ce que tu écoutes c'est  le désir de ta propre survie _ ). Ta première idée est de partir tout de suite, de ne plus te soucier d'Emma ni des autres ou de ton père ( _ quelque  chose  résonne dans ta tête, mais tu ne l'écoutes. Sincère, altruiste et courageux, c'était ce que tu étais supposé être ; tu es sincèrement désolé d'avoir échoué _ ).

 

Puis tu finis par comprendre que tout ce que Tamara t'as dit est basé sur un mensonge ; tu hésites, tu tâtonne s quelques instants, et soudain tu fais demi-tour ( _ tu as déjà fui beaucoup trop de fois ; pas aujourd'hui et pour la première fois tu décides de ne pas être un lâche, quant bien même cela signifierait ta perte _ ).

 

Tu n'es pas un héros, pas vraiment, mais tout ce que tu veux c'est  _ prévenir Emma _ , et à aucun moment tu ne  te  dis que ce que tu fais est courageux ; tu fais ce que tu as à faire ( _ mais malgré tout, c'est héroïque et peut-être qu'à cet instant tu redeviens quelqu'un de bien, pendant quelques minutes _ .) Tu essayes de parler à Emma, mais Tamara est toujours là et il est trop tard quand elle arrive. C'est un demi-échec, parce que tu retrouves ton père et tu redeviens humain mais tu perds la mémoire ( _ mais Emma a des doutes et c'est grâce à ton aide _ ) ; tu redeviens un enfant et tout se passe bien pour toi ensuite.

 

_§§§§_

 

En tant qu'enfant, et parce que ton père veut te protéger, tu vis à l'écart de tout se qui se passe, et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'enfin toi et ton père vous êtes ensemble. Tu ne sais pas pour Neverland, ni pour l'opération Sauver Henry ; du moins cela ne te concerne pas et ton père ne te dit rien de ça. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, alors quand la malédiction t'emporte ( _ contrairement aux autres c'est ta première, et c'est drôle, tu n'as même pas peur cette fois _ ) tout ce que tu sais c'est que tu rentres chez toi, dans  _ ton  _ monde et c'est tout ce qui compte. 

 

La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest finit par débarquer, et là tu as à nouveau peur ( _ mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas sur toi que tout repose, et tu as confiance en  Snow et David, alors tout va bien _ ). Et évidemment les méchants sont vaincus, et plus tard même Gold se fait chasser de la ville parce qu'il a tout ruiné. 

 

Et plus tard, Regina, dont tu te rappelles qu'elle a été la Méchante Reine ( _ mais ton père t'as dit qu'elle avait changé alors tu essayes de l'aider _ ) vient te demander de lui parler de l'Auteur. Mais tu n'es plus August désormais, tu n'es que Pinocchio et tu ne vois pas de quoi, ni de qui elle parle ; puis elle s'énerve contre toi et tu n'arrêtes d'avoir peur que quand Emma décide que cela suffit et que l'interrogatoire s'arrête. On te laisse alors tranquille et pendant un moment, rien d'autre d'exceptionnel ne t'arrive. 

 

Mais tout a un jour une fin, et tout change le jour où tu fais enlever et emmener  dan s une cabane que tu ne connais pas et où tu n'es jamais allé ( _ mais tu n'as pas le temps d'avoir peur, parce que Gold utilise sa foutue dague, et plus tard tu te demanderas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait avant _ ). Tu redeviens August, presque comme si tu n'avais jamais cessé de l'être, et tout tes souvenirs te reviennent en pleine gueule, et c'est pire qu'après votre retour de l a Forêt Enchanté . L'un des souvenirs qui surnage rapidement parmi les autres, c'est la mort de Neal et là tu te sens coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé, parce qu'Henry a perdu un père et que tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux ( _ même si toi tu l'as toujours le tien _ ).

 

Tout cela revient en toi, et si Gold n'était pas un tel salopard assoiffé de pouvoir et ne se battant que pour lui-même, tu lui dirais que tu es désolé pour Neal ; mais Gold ne veut qu'une chose, faire venir l'Auteur dans ce monde, alors tu ne dis rien. Il y a aussi Henry pour qu i tu te sens désolé,  mais à l'instant tu ne penses qu'à sauver ta peau, et c'est bien normal.

 

T u te fais sauver par les héros  et revoir Emma après tout ce qui c'est passé ( _ la revoir en étant toi et pas cet enfant qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps _ ) est quelque chose de merveilleux ; tu ne t'excuses pas pour ce qui est  arrivé à Neal, parce que ce n'est pas ta faute.  Tu revis, en quelque sorte, parce que tu es à nouveau August et pas Pinocchio ( _ de toute façon tu ne l'étais plus depuis bien longtemps _ ) ; et tu es décidé à te battre  avec Emma, mai s ce que Gold t'a fait t'a rendu un peu trop faible pour que tu y parviennes. ( _ De toute évidence tu n'avais pas oublié à quel point cela faisait mal de se faire changer en bois, mais malgré tout et malgré la douleur tu as tenu bon face au Ténébreux, malgré la menace de mourir _ ).  Tu vois l'Auteur qui s'enfuit, et tu es impuissant face à cela. Malgré tout tu montres à Emma et aux autres un portrait de l'Apprenti, et ton aide leur permet de le retrouver ; tu es certain qu'alors ils pourront réussir à stopper Gold.

 

Tu revois ton père, et c'est la première fois que lui et toi vous vous  _ parlez _ sérieusement parce qu'avant tu étais un enfant amnésique ; aucun de vous deux n'avait eu l'occasion de seulement  _ évoquer _ ce qui s'est passé après la malédiction. C'est toi qui en parle le premier, et tu expliques à quel point  tu es  _ désolé _ de ne pas avoir fait ce que tu aurais  dû  faire ; de ne pas avoir été sincère, altruiste et courageux. Mais tu as tellement manqué à ton père que celui-ci, tu le constate s rapidement, ne t'en a jamais voulu et d'une certaine manière c'est presque comme si tu le retrouvais à cet instant, et  _ bordel _ , c'est là que tu comprends à quel point il t'a manqué.

 

Et soudain tu serres ton père dans tes bras, et fugitivement tu  _ espères _ , tu espères  _ vraiment _ que tout ira bien et qu'Emma empêchera Gold de réécrire l'histoire ; tu as confiance en elle et tu sais qu'elle y arrivera.

 

Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre d'épreuves qu'elle devra traverser, mais pour l'instant, cela n'a aucune importance parce que tu as retrouvé et ton père, et surtout tu es en paix avec toi-même et tu te reconsidère s à nouveau comme étant  _ quelqu'un de bien _ .

 


End file.
